Here Comes the Rain Again
by Yanagi-sen
Summary: It was requested that I enter the char, nothing new, just that... Ever notice how bad things in Weiss usually happen in the rain? kinda sad, kinda sweet


Here Comes the Rain Again

Here Comes the Rain Again

by Yanagi-sen

Weiss Kreuz fanfic (not a songfic)

Usual disclaimers apply.Don't own them, don't sue me.

Warnings: shounen ai, angst, spoilers if you haven't seen the series, maybe some OOCness

It's raining again.It always seems to rain when bad stuff happens.I hate this day, even more than I hate my birthday.Why would anyone hate their birthday?Cause it's just a yearly reminder that the man who sired me didn't care enough to help me when I needed him.Takatori Reiji said he wasn't my father.Then who is?And why didn't he do something?Unfortunately, those who might have known the truth, Takatori Reiji and Uncle Shuuichi, are dead.So I hate my birthday.

But today is worse.It's the anniversary of the day Ouka died.I thought she was my sister.But if Takatori wasn't my father... it's too confusing.I just consider her my sister and leave it at that.

The others, have forgotten.Not about her and what she meant, what she **means to me; but that ****TODAY is the day.Youji of course, isn't even out of bed yet.He stumbled in around three this morning.Aya and Ken are tending the shop.I have the day off.That's the advantage of doing the scheduling; I can give myself the time off when I need it.**

I lock the door behind me on the way out, more out of habit then any sense of danger.Schwarz doesn't seem to really be a threat now, though that could always change.We seem to have reached a wary truce.Our teams seem to do more dancing around each other than confrontation now.Whether it's chance, or careful manipulation of our respective leaders by our teammates, who can say?

I hunch into my coat, turning up the collar in an attempt to ward off the worst of the rain.Now I have nothing against the rain, when it's warm and soft and fun to walk in.But today is none of those things.It was one of those cold, driving rains that soak you to the skin unless you're wearing a fisherman's dry suit.My coat and hat are truly pitiful attempts to stay dry.By the time I reach the bus stop, the dampness has worked its way through to my back and into my shoes.At least I timed it right and my bus is just coming up the street.

I jump on, paying my fare and sitting to stare out the window.It's a long ride from the Koneko to the place where Ouka's shrine is.I just sit, and let my mind drift.

The weather hasn't improved any by the time I get off the bus.Two streets over, I pass thought the torii and enter the cemetery.I know Takatori must have paid for the space.There is no way Ouka's mother could have afforded it.Space is at such a premium, many cemeteries are on rooftops.But Ouka's is on the ground, on a beautiful rise that looks out on the sea.I just stare down at the stone for a moment.It looks nearly black in the rain.

I bow and kneel, clapping my hands and then try to light the incense.It splutters and fizzes, I don't think it will light.I sigh and give up, Ouka will just have to do without it this year...

_'What are you doing today, Prodigy?'_

_'Nothing really.'_

_'I'd have thought you'd be with your Kitten.'_

_'He said he had something to do.'_

_'Wait a minute... what's the date?'Nagi told him.__'Ah shit... that's what he's doing.'_

_'What, Schu?'_

What a nasty day.These things always happen in the rain.I still remember that night when Schu and Farf returned.Schu was obviously nervous when he told Crawford they'd killed Ouka.They'd killed our nominal boss's beloved daughter!Good going.That was certainly **not one of their more brilliant moves.**

I was minorly amused, watching Takatori beat the crap out of Schu.Served him right for being such a cocky asshole to me.I knew Crawford couldn't let Takatori hurt them **too badly.I was right.He stopped that lecher just before he was about to brain the red head.We, of course, shifted the blame; we're good at that.**

Now I feel bad for what happened.Omi's lost so much.So have I, but for some reason I feel worse about what's happened to him.I should have realized he would be doing this today, regardless of the weather.The bus ride is going to take forever.Schu had offered to drive, but I don't think Omi would really want to see him today.

It bothers me a bit that Omi didn't feel he could tell me about this.I suppose he could just want to be alone, but...He likes to be with other people, except when he's in pain.Then he closes up tighter than Aya.

The bus drops me off close to the cemetery.I hate it when the rain drips down through my hair and into my eyes.If I weren't in public I would use my telekinesis to keep from getting wet, but Crawford frowns on public displays of our 'talents'.So I guess I'll suffer.

I've never been here before.But the torii marks the entrance and is unmistakable.Now, where would Omi be? I have no choice but to wander around till I find him.

I finished my prayers a while ago.Now I just kneel in the rain, watching the rivulets run down the stone.What was, and what could have been, run through my mind.Things she said.The gifts she gave me.The way she moved and looked.I hold on to those things.I can't risk letting them go and losing her forever.I've lost too much already.

It takes a minute for me to realize that I'm only **hearing the rain fall, not feeling it anymore.I look up, and see the rain bounce off 'something' roughly a meter over my head.I realize suddenly that ****he is standing behind me.I twist and look up over my shoulder.**

He looks miserable.I check, there is no one around.I half-close my eyes and stretch out my powers, instant invisible umbrella.I step up behind him.I wonder how long it will take for him to notice me?It's not a long wait, my kitten is very aware.He looks up at me and I feel guilty all over again.I may not have killed Ouka, but I also did nothing to prevent it.Not that I **could have done anything, but...**

I offer him that sad, half-smile that people give at wakes and funerals.He smiles back the same way.It doesn't reach his eyes.I bow and kneel, clapping my hands and offer my prayers.

He kneels beside me and pays his respects.He must have been in public most of the way cause he's soaked though too.He opens his midnight eyes and looks at me, and then he reaches into his coat and pulls out the single flower he has brought.He lays it on the shrine and once again his eyes meet mine.They are filled with so much guilt and sadness, I can't stand it.I don't blame him.I don't even really blame Schu or Farf anymore.There's no point, it won't bring her back.

I rise and pull him to his feet and into my arms.I allow myself to be comforted by his presence.I feel him shiver slightly.That help me make my decision, it's time to go.There is nothing else to be done here.We hear voices and he drops the shield allowing the rain to pour over us once more.

We turn to walk back to the bus, my arm around his shoulders.I glance back once, at the black stone, and the lone calla lily lying in the rain.

-sin sin, tis done-

I have no idea where this came from.I just started writing... and this was the result.Maybe it was all the rain we've had the last couple days.That and the comment I made to Blaze that usually when something tragic or serious happens in Weiss, it starts to rain.One of these days I'm actually going to watch the series and count the number of times it rains... I keep thinking they're gonna have to start building an ark.^_^I hope people picked up the symbolism of the calla lily… it's a flower of death, just like black roses.See, Shoori… symbolism… I dimly remember English class.


End file.
